Hex's Nightmare
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex the Cobra is on her way to see Espio when one of Eggman's eggpawns zapped a laser on her which caused her vision to see an altered reality of her phobia of mummies. Now that she's seeing her biggest nightmare, who will stop her and fix her vision?


**Here's another Hexpio short story.  
>Sonic characters belong to SEGA.<br>**

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Hex the Cobra from Egypt moved in to Station Square to live her own life, she is now doing her Halloween decoration around her pyramid-like house. Except for anything that is mummies since it's her phobia.

She also did not like how her far ancestors in Egyptian times, more than 3,000 years ago were putting Hebrews into slaves. She never liked anyone that is put into slaves. Or how slaves and sometimes criminals were forced to build the Great Wall of China was just too horrible and sad. But right now, it's all over and here in the Modern world there are no slaves.

After she did her Halloween decorations, she went back inside her house to have something to eat. Her favorite meal, dead rats. For a mobian snake she can swallow the whole meal like real snakes.

"Man, rats never let me down" Hex swallowed a dead rat.

She swallows harder to push it down to her esophagus.

"That should fill me up. Now to go see Espio and see how he's doing. But first, I need to change into something else since its chilly outside" she said as she went into her room.

Moments later she comes out of her room, she had on a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and purple Nike sneakers. She also wore a special jacket to keep her body temperature from dropping down since she's cold-blooded; a UV heater jacket that was made by Tails.

"Okay. Off to Espio's" Hex said, excited.

She left the house and went off to find Espio.

As Hex is walking, her senses picked up but she couldn't tell what it was or where it's coming from.

"Hmm…..It's like I'm being followed by someone. But who?" just as she was about to turn around, she got zapped by a laser by Eggman's eggpawn. It didn't do any harmful effects on her but something made her altered vision see something, her biggest phobia that she's seeing.

"Oh, no. This can't be happening" Hex backs away, she was seeing people as mummies.

The vision also has the people moaning like a mummy and walking like a mummy.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hex screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>With Espio<p>

He was pacing back and forth, waiting for Hex to come. His best pal Silver was having Halloween candy with Charmy in the kitchen.

Espio sighs and goes in the kitchen, "Silver, I'm getting worried about my girlfriend. Do you think you can locate her with you meditation?"

"I can try. I'm sure she's on her way but I'll find her" Silver said, going into the living room.

Just as he was about to meditate, his eyes glowed cyan blue color. He gasped loudly.

"What is it?! Is there something wrong with Hex?!" Espio yelled.

Silver's eyes stopped glowing, "Yes. And it's not good. All I saw was she got zapped by an Eggpawn, causing her vision to see things"

"Oh no, what does she see?!" Espio said.

"She's probably seeing her fear of mummies. Espio, this is too dangerous. If she sees us she'll think we're mummies" Silver said.

"So how do we get close to her without getting hurt by her jinxes?" Espio asked.

"Hmmm…..If we can lure her to her place, I can try to hypnotize her to fix the altered vision reality that she's seeing" Silver said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Espio asked.

"Hey, you're a ninja. You have the ability to turn invisible. If she can't see you, this will be your chance to bring her to her house" Silver said.

"All right. Be prepared" Espio said leaving.

* * *

><p>Hex is still trapped with her altered vision reality that she's seeing.<p>

"AAAHH! Get away from me you mummies!" Hex threw her pink jinxes around.

Espio is invisible and finally finds Hex throwing her jinxes at people.

"Hang in there, Hex" Espio said to himself as he gets closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Hex screams firing more jinxes.

Espio got closer and grabbed her, taking her back to her place where Silver is.

Hex screams, "What's going on?! What's got me?!"

Espio stays quiet while invisible as he grips her wrists behind her back.

As they got there, Silver was standing there with his arms crossed, ready to hypnotize Hex from seeing things.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hex screamed in fear, all she sees is a mummified hedgehog that looks like Silver.

"Let her go, Espio. I got her" Silver said as the blue teal cyan aura appeared around Hex.

Espio lets her go and turns visible again.

"AAAHHH!" Hex struggles to move but no success.

"Look into my eyes, snake girl" Silver's eyes turned to hypnotic swirls.

"No! I'll never look into your eyes!" Hex screams and struggling.

Silver held up her chin to look directly into his hypnotic swirly eyes.

Eventually Hex looks in his eyes and gets into a trance.

"Good girl" Silver said as he held her still while hypnotizing her to fix the altered vision that she's seeing.

As soon as he did, Hex was calm and that her vision is back to normal.

"Hex, can you see us?" Espio asked.

"Silver? Espio? What happened?" Hex asked.

The boys explained it to her for what happened.

"Wow. Did I hurt anyone?" Hex asked

"Not literally you didn't" Espio said.

"I see. And how in the world are you able to hypnotize a person, future boy?" Hex asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't you remember? I have psychic powers" Silver said.

"Oh yeah" Hex said.

"Anyways, ta-ta" Silver walks out the door.

"I wonder why Eggman tried to do that to me with his Eggpawn" Hex wonders.

"I don't know why. But I'm just glad that you're okay" Espio said.

Hex runs and hugs him, "I'm so sorry"

"For what?" Espio asked as he hugged her back.

"I almost hurt you" Hex said, burrowing her face in his chest.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was Eggman's fault" Espio said, holding her close.

As soon as she was calm, she kissed him hard on the lips.

Espio wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. He wraps his tails around her tail.

A minute of their kiss, they pulled away for air.

Just then, they hear someone screaming loudly in the air. They looked up and saw that it was a mobian honey bee flying like crazy.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Charmy flew around, very hyper that he probably had too much candy.

"Oh, great. Not again. Vector always falls asleep on his desk and probably did not keep an eye on Charmy" Espio grumbles.

"I got it" Hex manages to catch Charmy and pet his head to calm him down.

"Relax my sweet little bee" Hex coos.

"Hey! What are you….." Charmy calms down and felt relaxed as the hyperness slows down in his body.

"There my honey bee. All better?" Hex asked motherly.

"Yeah…." Charmy said in a relaxed tone.

"Wow, you know how to calm children down" Espio grins.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Hex smiled.

The End.


End file.
